


One More

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Even tho they argue its soft, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Brat." He muttered. "The pool table wasn't even why I was out late. Maybe if you stopped bitchin' for two minutes I coulda told you.""Oh? I'm bitchin' now."Negan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Carl, you are the embodiment of a headache. You are so lucky the sex is good."





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carl stood behind the gates, his eye on each truck that rolled by and parked. Several people rushed to the vehicles and began to unload them, but Carl waited. He watched until Negan's car rolled to a stop in front of him. Carl tilted his head up and followed Negan's every move until he was out of the car and making his way towards him. 

"Darlin', you know I love when you wait for me." Negan smiled, reaching out to hook an arm around his boys waist. "Makes me feel special."

"Bite me." Carl replied. He stepped away from Negan, barely missing his arm. "You're late."

Negan shrugged. "Traffic. Sorry." He rolled his eyes when Carl didn't reply. "God, you are worse than a girl, I swear." He shook his head. "Have faith in me."

"It's dangerous when the sun sets and you know that. More walkers move. Stop putting your teams ass on the line just so you can get your useless shit." Carl looked at what the people were unpacking. "A pool table? You're kidding."

"I don't want to survive. I want to live, kid. You can walk around and frown all day but I ain't joining you." Negan turned and looked at the walkers trapped outside of the gate. "I ain't letting them take all the fun outta this."

"You are such a child." Carl tucked some hair behind his ear. "You were an hour late. We almost sent search parties out." 

Negan smiled down at him and tried to touch Carl, but Carl moved out of the way, dodging Negan again. "You were worried. How sweet."

"Stop staying out late." Carl ignored every teasing comment he made. "This isn't a game. This is our people. They rely on us-" Carl poked his chest. "On you. So stop getting side tracked." Carl turned around and walked towards the open doors. 

"Boys!" Carl called to the men. "Feel free to take that pool table apart and use it for spare wood." He looked back at Negan. "We won't be using it."

"You one eyed little shit!" Negan growled. "You touch that pool table, I swear to god! Take it to storage and when I go down tomorrow it better be in one piece!" 

Carl smirked to himself, shaking his head. "They're only listening because they fear you." He looked at Negan. "Bet you miss having that privilege with me."

"You were never scared of me." Negan stepped around him. "Brat." He muttered. "The pool table wasn't even why I was out late. Maybe if you stopped bitchin' for two minutes I coulda told you."

"Oh? I'm bitchin' now."

Negan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Carl, you are the embodiment of a headache. You are so lucky the sex is good."

"For you." Carl muttered. "And stop acting like you didn't chase me. You don't want some little slut that submits, you want someone who puts up a fight." 

"Keeps it interesting." Negan shrugged. 

"Well-" Carl looked around. People were watching. Staring. Their fights always created a crowd. His people were surprised Carl could talk back the way he did. "Is this interesting enough?"

Negan flipped him off. Childish. 

"I'm going to go check and make sure everyone is doing their job." Carl sighed. He was giving up. That was how most fights ended. Carl got tired of talking to Negan. Nothing ever changed. 

Negan tilted his head to the side. "Kiss."

Carl grabbed Negan by the arm and yanked him down, kissing him. "Glad you made it home safe." Carl whispered. He let go of Negan. Then he slapped him. "Stop scaring me like that."

Negan rubbed his cheek, chuckling. He licked his lips. "I was getting you a present. That's why I was late."

"Still not mad."

"You wanna know what it is?"

Carl sighed. "No, Negan, the last time you said you had a present for me it was panties. Next thing I know you're gonna bring back handcuffs."

"Shut up." Negan sighed. "Come on. Let me show you. Its back in the car."

"I have to check on the people-"

"Fuck 'em."

"See! This is why this place needs me. You fucking don't care."

"They have done fine without you." Negan wrapped an arm around Carl. "Come on. Let's go." 

"Negan-"

Negan put his hand over his mouth. "Nope. You have one more bitchy thing to say, don't waste it now. You still got a few hours left with me."

Carl shoved his hand away. "Don't do that again."

Negan smirked to himself, walking up to the truck and pulling the door open. He climbed into the car and leaned into the passengers seat, grabbing a small box. The box was a few inche along and a few inches wide, but it was light. Something was inside, though, it rattled around each time Negan moved.

"Here." Negan handed Carl the small box. It was nearly falling apart. That wasn't surprising, though. Most things were. "Open it."

Carl held the box for a few seconds, looking down at it. "Okay..." Carl pulled the top off and handed it to Negan, looking down into the box. "No."

"Yes."

"Negan-" Carl pulled out a small, silver ring, with three diamonds on it. "No."

Negan chuckled. "Cut it off some old lady. She won't miss it." He climbed out of the car, wrapping an arm around Carl's waist. "You like it?"

Cael studied it, nodding slowly. "Yeah... it's... beautiful..." Carl slipped the ring on before turning to Negan. "It fits."

"Good."

Carl slipped the ring off and handed it back to Negan. 

Negan stared at him. "Wha- why did you put it on?" He looked down at the ring. "If you were gonna reject me."

"Not rejecting." Carl called as he walked away. "Just giving you a second try. That proposal was crap."


End file.
